Hunted
by pinkytoe15
Summary: Taylor Cassidy knew she was an abomination. Angels were after her. Demons wanted her head on a stake. When two hunters also come onto her trail, she doesn't know where she can hide.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

This house wasn't so bad. Yeah, it wasn't the greatest, or even nice. Okay it sucked. The musty smell was almost completely overwhelming to the senses, but for now it would have to do. Angels wanted me dead. Demons wanted my head on a stake. I know, kind of graphic, right? What can you expect from demons though? I walked over to my bag, retrieving my sleeping bag. I rolled it out on the floor near a wall. The finishing touch was a salt line around the bag, hoping that whatever was after me wouldn't be able to get through both salt lines I had laid out. It was getting late, but I needed to make sure all the angel warding was correct. It was. The devil's traps at the doors were intact, and every salt line in the windows and the doors were unbroken. Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to get a few hours sleep tonight. Unlikely, but one can hope and dream.

Just as I was able to close my eyes, bright lights flashed through the windows, and the loud purr of an old car engine pulled up the driveway. This can't be good. The engine cut out, and I heard doors slam. Not good. So much for sleep. I hunker down in my sleeping bag, hoping that whatever, or whoever was outside would pass by. For someone like me, there was no such good luck, as the picking of the front lock rung out in the near silence. I grabbed my gun with one hand, and my knife with the other.

Now since both angels and demons were after me, you would assume that I would have something of importance that both sides want. I don't. I'm just an abomination, born of demon and angel. I may be an abomination, but with my lineage, it granted me a few abilities. Hiding myself from intruders being one of them. The door creaked open as the intruders successfully picked the lock. The first one in the door was a very, very good looking man, a manly man. The other one, a sasquatch, taller than the first man. He was also good looking. I'm still a girl, I can check people out, even if they were most likely after me.

"What is with the salt lines?" the shorter man asked. His eyes wandered around, noticing all the salt I laid out.

"And the angel warding." the sasquatch remarked, his eyes looking at the symbols I masterfully painted all over the place.

"No wonder Cas couldn't come in." the shorter man remarked.

The men began searching the house, coming closer and closer to where I was hiding. They had their flashlights pointed above their guns, which were aimed and cocked, a precaution. I couldn't blame them for that. They were getting too close. I needed to do something.

"Stop." I yelled, the men froze, looking for me. I was still hidden from them.

"Who's there?" the sasquatch questioned, making jerky movements with his gun, searching for me.

"Come out now, and no one gets hurt." the shorter man remarked, also making the jerky movements with his gun.

The jig was up. I revealed myself to them, their guns instantly pointing in my direction. I shielded my eyes from the bright flashlights.

"Geez. Can those be any brighter." I remarked, and the men stopped pointing their flashlights at me, but their guns were trained on me. "I thought that no one was going to get hurt."

"Who are you?" the shorter man barked out, his deep voice startling.

"Well, I'd like to know who you two are." I replied. "I don't normally don't give out my name to any yahoo who comes barging through the door." I tried to move towards the door, but the shorter man squeezed the trigger a little tighter, so I stopped.

"I'm Dean," Dean motioned toward the other man, "That's Sam. There. Introductions are over with. Now who are you?" Dean barked.

"Taylor. But if you're here, then you already know who I am." I replied. There was someone else outside. An angel. "You can tell your friend to come inside now."

This tidbit of information surprised both Dean and Sam, but Dean's expression quickly hardened. "You know why he can't come in here."

I smiled. I knew why he couldn't come in, but now I had some leverage on the situation. "If you lower your guns, I'll remove the warding so he can enter. I'm sure you want some angel backup with someone like me in here."

That I guess really surprised them, because they lowered their guns. With a wave of my hand all of the symbols I had drawn earlier were gone. A man sporting a trench coat, and a haphazard tie walked in the door.

"Castiel." I knowingly stated.

"Taylor." the angel addressed me with a nod. "I assume you know why I'm here." A silver blade slid into his hand from his sleeve.

* * *

 **Author's note: If the formatting is a little wonky, or isn't separating the author's notes from the story, please let me know. I'm a little new to this site, so I'm learning how the interface works. Otherwise, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple things. First, I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter. It was an idea I had rattling up in my noggin for a couple days. Second, I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said, taking a step between me and the angel. He faces the angel, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blech, this is going to be a sappy chick flick moment. "Cas, what are you doing?"

"That," Cas, the angel currently trying to kill me, shot me a look of disgust. "Thing is an abomination." Cas lunged towards me. Thankfully Dean was able to hold him back, this time Sam also came to my aid.

These men, who I've never met before, are suddenly defending me. Why? Why would they do such a thing? I know of their friend Castiel. The angel who fell from grace to aid the Winchesters, which with a little deductive reasoning, I have figured out are Sam and Dean here. I stood there, dumbfounded. Cas and Dean began arguing, and seizing the moment, I began backing away, slowly, and quietly.

I guess Sam wasn't as enthralled in the loud conversation between his brother and the angel as I had thought, because he noticed me slipping away, and grabbed my arm. "Whoa there missy. We aren't going to let you get away that easily."

The slight commotion startled Dean and Cas enough to bring their attention back to me.

"Fine. Dean. We will talk with her." Cas said, putting his blade away, and angrily walking to the back of the room. "But we need to restrain her before she tries to get away again."

Dean nods, and walks over to his bag, grabbing a few things out, and then making his way towards me. "I'm sorry we have to do this." I nodded, and begrudgingly let him restrain me. Though, they could've been a little more gentle when shoving me into the chair.

They didn't know this, but these restraints couldn't hold me. The handcuffs meant for demons, and the ring of holy fire around a devil's trap meant to keep me in didn't work either. I was too powerful, but since the Winchester's saved me from being killed by an angel, I was going to humor them. Cas definitely wasn't happy with what they were doing, but he was pouting in the corner. I know he wanted me dead.

"So, what do you want with me? I assume it's because of what I am." I asked, unfortunately sounding a little more annoyed than I meant to sound.

"Actually, it's because of the murders in town. It fits the pattern." Sam replied, pulling up a chair. Dean was leaning up against a nearby table, arms crossed, the blue steel look on his face. I had a feeling that this was his signature look. He stood up, pulled the remaining chair up, sitting on it backwards.

This surprised me. "What murders? What pattern?" began struggling against my restraints, trying to get comfortable mostly, but it gave Sam and Dean reassurance that I wouldn't get free.

"Muncie, Indiana. Three murders. All of them, their eyes have been burnt out, and their throats slit." Dean stated, leaning into the back of the chair.

"That's not all: Rockford, Illinois; Hannibal, Missouri; Salina, Kansas. Need I go on?" Sam continued. They looked at me like they had the upper hand. Like they knew me.

"Are you accusing me of killing all those people?" I asked angrily. This time, if I needed to break free, I would.

"You know you did." a voice from the back piped up.

"Anything you want to add from the peanut gallery Castiel?" I snipped at him. These jerkwads were starting to get on my nerves.

"You killed all those people because you could. They were innocent." Castiel yelled, his blade once again making an appearance. He walked right up to the holy fire, unwilling to cross it.

"And what evidence do you have to prove that I did it?" I began straining against the strength of the restraints. If I struggled any more, they would break. I held off for now. Sam and Dean were getting nervous, I guess unsure that the restraints were able to hold me. The three of them exchanged looks. They had nothing.

"You have nothing. I know you don't. So why are you so eager to blame me?" This time, I broke the restraints, and stood up. Sam and Dean stood up quickly, and simultaneously, pulling their guns out of instinct. "Your little show of restraining me doesn't work. I am neither angel," I fanned the flames of the holy fire, extinguishing them. The boys "Nor demon." I stepped out of the devil's trap. Sam and Dean backing up, training their guns on me, as I moved towards them. "If I wanted to kill you three, I would do so right here and now. I've got more power than you realize, and it terrifies you."

"We don't want to hurt you." Sam called out.

"I do." Cas said, looking at Sam, somewhat betrayed. I chuckled. This brought their attention back to me.

"Let's make a deal." I hold my hands up, attempting to show that I'm not trying to hurt them. "I'm not looking for souls so don't worry about that. Let me help you solve this case that should've been solved in Kansas with the first set of murders."

Sam pulls down his gun, and looks over at Dean, unsure of how to continue, Dean doing the same. Castiel, on the other hand, wasn't about to let me go. He lunged for me. I put one hand up, and Castiel was stopped in his tracks unable to move.

"Call off your angel, or the deal is off." I said, still holding Castiel in his place.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked, worried. It was all over his face.

"I'm fine, Dean. Kill her now." Cas glanced over at Dean, but then returned his murderous gaze to me.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, Castiel becoming ever impatient with his inability to move.

"Hurry, it's a fire sale, everything must go!" I yelled, tightening my grip on Castiel, which caused him to yelp a little, earning a worried look from Dean.

Dean put away his gun, "Alright. You have a deal. Just let him go." Sam put away his gun as well, and I let Castiel go.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. I will do my best to keep updating, but I'm busy so there might not regular updates, but I will do my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do love writing, so I hope that counts for something.**

* * *

 _Previously on Supernatural: Hunted…_

" _I'm Dean," Dean motioned toward the other man, "That's Sam. There. Introductions are over with. Now who are you?" Dean barked._ _"Taylor. But if you're here, then you already know who I am."…._ _"Castiel." I knowingly stated._ _"Taylor." the angel addressed me with a nod. "I assume you know why I'm here." A silver blade slid into his hand from his sleeve…_ _"Muncie, Indiana. Three murders. All of them, their eyes have been burnt out, and their throats slit." Dean stated, leaning into the back of the chair…."Let's make a deal."_

* * *

Cas lunged at me, which is to be expected, seeing as he wanted me dead. I vanished before he could reach me. "Dammit Dean. What have you done?" Cas barked at the hunter, quite angry with him.

"She was going to kill you Cas, what was I supposed to do?" Dean yelled back, desperate.

I may have vanished from their sight, but I wasn't gone. I wanted to toy with them, mostly because it was fun, and with all the running and hiding I've been doing lately, I wasn't about to let this opportunity go.

"For the record, I wasn't going to kill anyone." I said, suddenly reappearing behind Dean, making him jump. This earned a chuckle from Sam, which in turn earned a glare from Dean. Before Cas could lunge at me again, I held my arm up, palm out, stopping him. "We could keep playing this game, Castiel, or you could stop and let me prove that I am not the abomination that you believe me to be." I looked over at him.

His death glare told me everything I needed to know, even before he barked at me. "Why should I do that?"

I walked up to him, getting right in his face, it took everything he had not to growl at me. "Because, you know what I am. My mother was an angel, and my father was a demon. I have more power than you realize, and I can rid you from this life with a snap of my fingers. I don't want to do that, because that would grant me a one way ticket to purgatory courtesy of your friends right there." I let him go, and he didn't try to lunge at me any longer. I walked towards the window to peer out.

"Good. Now that we've gotten past that, let's get down to business." I turn back towards the three. "Those murders in town. Who were they? Maybe I've seen them."

Dean looks at me quizzically, but pulls some papers out of his jacket and hands them to me. They're missing person's posters. I flip through them, the faces all looking familiar to me.

"I recognize these people. This first one," I hold up the poster of a woman, mid 30's, "was my waitress at the diner. The second one," I flip to the next one of a man, late 50's, "was the clerk that helped me at the gas station, and this last one," I hold up the last poster of a woman, about my age, "Was the lady that ran the motel I stayed at last night."

This information perplexed the Winchester brothers. I handed back the posters to Dean. He studied them for a bit, every now and then, taking glances at me.

Sam, looking confused, spoke up, "So, you interacted with each and every one of these people." He started pacing, glancing over at me suspiciously every now and then.

"Yes, but when I left, they were all still alive." I replied, I took a seat on the chair they previously had me tied up in.

"That was just Muncie. What about the other towns?" Dean asked, heading for his bag, pulling out more of the missing person's posters, then pulling up a chair across from me.

We sat there, Dean holding up the posters, and me nodding if I had seen each of the people. Castiel was becoming more and more impatient with the progress we were making after each poster.

"Dean. We are wasting time." Cas whined.

Dean shot the angel a look, silencing him, though he definitely didn't look happy about it.

Sam stood up, and began pacing, "So every place you've been, every person you've interacted with is now dead." He stopped and turned towards me. "You know how suspicious that looks right?" All I could do was nod.

Dean stands up and begins pacing. I can tell from his expression that he's trying to find a way that this couldn't have been me. "What if…" he starts, then stops. He turns to me. "We should've ganked you as soon as we found you."

I stand up, slightly irritated, "One, If you really wanted to kill me, you would've tried already. Two, I would've been long gone by now, and you would probably be following another body trail because I guess wherever I go, death follows." Dean reaches for his gun, holstered in the back of his worn out jeans.

I snap my fingers, and his gun is in my hand. Dean flounders in surprise, looking up at me dumbfounded. "Now instead of blaming me for what is happening, let's get our heads out of our asses, and let's go into town and start searching for the thing that is doing this." I hand Dean his gun, and then begin rolling up my sleeping bag. Pausing, I looked up at Dean "In case you chuckleheads forgot. Every person I came in contact with has ended up dead." I return to packing up my things. "I'm going to let that sink in for a minute.

Behind me I can feel the tension in the air, and the loud whispers tell me the three of them are trying to decide my fate, as if they held the deciding factor. I packed my sleeping bag away. Slinging my bookbag onto my back, I turn to face the three stooges. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The dumb look that the three of them gave me was the funniest thing ever. I lost it, which earned me more dumb looks.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me, fidgeting, not sure of what to do. From his expression, I could tell that he didn't know if he should be mad or concerned.

"I'm sorry. The look you guys gave me, I couldn't help it." I wiped a tear from my eye. The boys exchanged looks. "Let's go." I headed for the door, Dean right behind me, and Sam and Cas not far behind him.

I was already in their car by the time they got there. I smiled at Dean as he hopped into the driver's seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked quizzically. I shot him a look. "Back seat. Now."

I flashed him a puppy dog look that didn't even faze him, then within a second, I teleported to the back seat. Cas slid in on the other side behind Sam, and soon we were on our way. It was at least thirty minutes to Muncie, and the three boys in the car were less than willing to make polite conversation. Dean turned on the radio, and AC/DC began playing. At least it was something.

As we pull up outside of the last motel that I stayed at, the boys ready themselves to get out of the car, slamming the doors behind them. I get up to follow them.

Dean whips around pointing his finger at me. "You stay there. We'll handle this." I grudgingly settle back in the seat. "Cas, you stay here and watch her." Cas isn't too happy about this, but hangs back. He doesn't enter the car, but instead leans on it.

I press both my hands to the window, and my face to the glass. From someone looking in on this, it was quite the sight to see.

My voice is muffled from my mouth being pushed into the glass, "Ya know, it's kind of lonely in here." No response. I make another funny face, "C'mon, Cas. You can't ignore me forever." This time he gives me a sideways glance. I don't know if that was a slight smile I saw, so I keep on pushing, "I didn't choose to be born. You think that if I had a choice, I would want to run and hide my entire life?" I don't know why I was confessing to this angel, but maybe I could make him understand.

Cas turns around, facing me. "Why are you telling me this?"

"If you come in here, I can better explain." I pat the seat next to me. Reluctantly, Cas looks back at the motel, then climbs into the car next to me. "I know you want me dead, that isn't hard to see. I just want to try and prove to you that I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to…" The passenger side door suddenly opens, cutting me off.

"So get this. There was someone else who was snooping around here after you left," Sam says, climbing into the car. Dean climbs in as well.

Dean turned around facing the back seat, "We got security footage from the cameras, but it's not clear. Whatever it is following you, is definitely not human."

I really hoped the worry wasn't too visible on my face, but of course I was always wrong. Dean looked at me quizzically, then shot Cas a look. "What's up with her?"

* * *

 **That concludes the Third Chapter, I hope ya'll enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously, what's up with her?" Dean kept looking between me and Cas, his trained eye on me becoming too much to bear.

"None of your damn business," I bark at him, and then bury my head into the window, trying to escape the situation. I could literally escape, but I knew that it wasn't the right call.

Dean cast a look over at Sam, shrugged his shoulders then fired up the Impala. Cas for some reason wasn't so angry with me. I don't know what was going on, but I just wanted to get this over with, so that I could move on with my life.

Dean must not have liked the awkward silence so well, because he piped up, "So, who's hungry?"

We stopped at Biggerson's, Dean eager to escape the awkwardness of the car. The rest of us reluctantly got out. I let Sam and Cas catch up to Dean while I checked my pockets, hoping to find a little change so I could get something. They were empty save for a few balls of lint, and a paperclip. "You guys go ahead. I'm not hungry."

Dean paused, turning back. "You have to be hungry." I shook my head. There was no way I was going to let him pay for me. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday. How are you not hungry?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm half demon, half angel. Neither of those species eat." I said, I then turned and started heading back towards the car.

I heard footsteps coming up quickly behind me. "If you don't eat, then why did you go to a diner in every town that you visited?" I turn to face Dean.

"You want the truth then?" I ask, getting up into Dean's face.

"Yes please." he replied.

I look at the ground, "I have no money to pay for my food. Haven't had a chance to get some."

"I mean, we may not trust you, but we aren't gonna let you starve." Dean replied, putting a hand on my shoulder. I jerked my shoulder away.

"I don't want handouts. I'm not a charity case. You go eat. I'll wait." I waved my hand, pushing Dean back towards his brother and the angel. He reluctantly went with the two, and I climbed back into the car.

I couldn't believe I was about to bear my soul to an angel. I didn't know what was going on with me, but I knew something was up. I laid down on the backseat, closing my eyes. I just needed to wait on the stooges to finish eating, and then we could get back to the case.

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew the car was moving. My face was shoved up next to the window, and for some reason it was soaked. I guess I slobbered just a little bit.

"You're going to clean up that mess you made." Dean motioned to the little puddle on the seat next to me, and the drool all over the window. He let out a chuckle, "Who knew someone who doesn't eat could drool so much."

Sam turned around in the front seat, looking at the drool. "That is seriously gross."

I shot him a look. "Well, you guys could sit here and oogle at all the drool, or you could hand me something to start cleaning it up. Perhaps a napkin." A hanky pops into my peripheral vision. I look over to Cas, who is handing it to me. I take it, and wipe my face first, then the seat, and finally the window.

"You can keep that. For the next time you sleep." Cas said, a small smile forming. I shoved the hanky into my pocket, training my gaze onto the outside surroundings. It had been daytime when I fell asleep, but now it was barely night.

"We're going to get a couple motel rooms for the night. We can continue working on this case tomorrow. For now, I think it's best we all get some shuteye." Dean announced, pulling up to the last motel I stayed at in Muncie. Dean hopped out of the car and disappeared into the motel lobby.

"Cas, you stay with Taylor. If that's okay." Sam announced, his eye on Dean as he reappeared holding two keys in his hand.

I followed Cas as he retrieved our room key from Dean, and then followed him into the room we would be sharing for the night. Cas took a seat on one of the beds almost immediately. I plopped my bag on the other one then crawled up on top of the blankets, hoping that this day would just end already.

Cas broke the silence between us, "What were you trying to tell me earlier?" I sat up on the bed, leaning up against the headboard. I didn't look over at him, I just stared straight ahead.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said flatly, finally stealing a glance over at Cas who was staring intently at me. "What do Sam and Dean have on the case?"

The angel tilted his head, kind of like a puppy dog. "Not much. They questioned the manager at the Biggerson's when we went to go eat." Cas stood up, and headed towards the window. "They aren't entirely convinced that you are innocent."

"And you are?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"More so than Sam and Dean. I sensed something about you when we were talking in the car. I can't quite put my finger on it." He began staring at me again.

"Yeah well. I believe I was interrupted right before I was going to bare my soul. You realize how uncharacteristic that is for me? I barely know you." I stand up off the bed. "Aaaannnddd, to make matters worse, you're an angel. Why haven't you tried to kill me yet?"

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not exactly on the best terms with all the other angels. I've rebelled, became god, and tried to make it right by assisting the scribe of God in what I thought was fixing heaven. Most angels want me dead as well. If it wasn't for Dean, I probably would've killed you too, but I'm glad that I wasn't able to."

This revelation shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did. I knew of the great Castiel, but after he saved Dean from hell, I hadn't heard much about him.

"Now that I've what you call 'bared my soul,' it's your turn." Cas took a seat on my bed, then patted the space next to him.

"Do you really want to hear this?" I looked at him, hoping that he would say no, and I could get on with ignoring him.

He looked at me expectantly, "Yes."

I sat down on the bed next to him. I don't know what it was about Cas, but I felt that I could trust him.

I looked at him, then began staring at the ground, "Well, my mother was an angel, and my father was a demon. That much you know. My father left after he conceived me, and my mother left me at the hospital after I was born." I took a quick glance up at Cas, who seemed enthralled by my story. So I continued. "I didn't have any special abilities until I was 12, and that's when the demons started coming after me. Soon after, the angels started doing the same. I couldn't stay at the orphanage, because it put all the other kids in danger. So I ran. I've been running since then." I stopped, fearing that I've bored the angel. I looked up at him and he was deep in thought.

That is when I heard a noise from the doorway. I whipped around to see Dean standing there, quite surprised. I had to get out of there. I don't know how much he had heard, but I needed to get away. I willed myself from their vision. It was enough to get them to leave me alone.

"Taylor, wait..." Dean yelled reaching out to try and stop me, but it was too late. Once I was gone from his sight, he turned to look at Cas, who gave him a smile.

"She did not kill those people." Cas stated matter of factly, turning to face Dean.

"We know. We caught the son of a bitch on the surveillance tape." Dean replied, running a hand through his short hair. "I wanted to ask her some questions, but then I heard her talking to you..." Dean trailed off. He started looking around the room. He was probably searching for me, but he couldn't find me. "If she comes back, tell her me and Sam want to ask her about a few things." Dean took another look around, then left the room, leaving Cas to sit there. I wanted to see what was going on, so I snuck out the door behind Dean. He headed straight to his room with Sam.

Upon entering their room, Sam was hunched over his laptop. He looked up as Dean entered the room, he was expecting someone to enter with him.

"Where's Taylor?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.

Dean collapsed on the bed, "I walked in on her talking to Cas."

Sam closed his laptop and focused his attention on his brother. "Really, what were they talking about?"

"Let's just say that she is tied with us for worst childhood ever." Dean said, and Sam nodded, a little sad. I don't know what Dean meant by that, but if we were tied, it couldn't have been a good thing. "But anyways, she saw me then disappeared into thin air. Told Cas to let her know we wanted to talk to her." Dean laid his arms over his eyes. I could've surprised them here and now, but it was probably better to go back to my room first.

Within a moment I appeared in my room. Cas didn't stir. "Dean has some questions for you, I can come with you if you like."

I nodded, and the angel stood up to follow me to the next room. I knocked on the door to their room, and a moment later it opened. As we entered, I could see Dean holster a weapon into the back of his pants. I really kind of dreaded coming in here. I know what I told Cas wasn't too deeply personal, but I wanted as few people knowing as possible.

I walked up to Sam nervously, I know they could sense it. "So, Cas tells me you got a few questions. What do you wanna know?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm not an author with a million words to say before each chapter, but I really want to thank you all for reading. The positivity I've received makes me feel better, especially since it has been awhile since I've written prose like this. I've been writing in screenplay format for a couple years. I just wanted to thank you guys. I also want to apologize for the amount of time it has taken me to get out this chapter, I was in the middle of moving, but that's over with now, and school has started back up for me. I apologize because it is going to be slow going, but I will do my best to update when I can. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but maybe one day I'll be writing for a show like Supernatural.**

The boys just stare at me, making me more nervous than I already was. "What did you guys want to ask me?" I ask again, fidgeting.

Dean shakes his head, leaving his trance, then takes a seat on one of the beds. "Well we wanted to know if you recognized this guy." Dean pointed to Sam's laptop, where a screenshot of a man appeared.

I lean on the table, studying the man. "I don't know who that is." I looked over at Dean who nods, kind of disappointed.

Sam closes the laptop. Dean looks over at his brother, sharing a look. I don't know what they're doing, but it's beginning to make me nervous. Castiel shuffles his feet behind me.

"What's going on?" I ask, crossing my arms over my body. I look at them, hoping to get across that I might kill them, only to scare them a bit. Dean stands up and walks over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, a look of concern across his face.

"I overheard you talking to Cas. If you need to talk about anything, we're here." Dean pauses, looks over at Sam, "Well, Sam is. I hate these chick flick moments." He takes his hand off my shoulder, walks over to the fridge, pulls out a beer and pops it open. I can't help but smile a little bit.

"You and me both." I say, plopping down on the bed closest to the door. Dean shoots me a look. "What? Can I not pop a squat for a minute?"

He shakes his head and proceeds to take a seat across the table from Sam, who looks at me with interest. "What do you want Sam?" I ask, which clearly startles him.

"If you are a half angel, half demon hybrid, what." Sam pauses, searching for the right word to use, "abilities, do you have?" He shuffles in his chair so that he is facing towards me.

"Well, I can teleport, or fly, or whatever Cas here does. I don't know what you call it. I can go invisible girl, and fly under the radar from humans, demons, and angels alike." I scan the room, and my audience is enthralled, "None of the traps that work on angels or demons will work on me. I know what you're thinking Sam." I stare right at him, catching his eyes for a brief moment before he lowers them. "You want to know how to kill me. I can read your mind, I just choose not to because most people consider it invasive."

Dean looks over at his bashful brother, before turning back to me. "Can you pick up Angel radio?"

I shake my head. "Nope. But the mind reading thing, I can turn it off and on. Like right now," I look over at Sam, "Sam is trying to think up a way to dig himself out of the hole he's dug." I turn back to Dean, "You could really kill for another beer, and some pie," and finally I turn to Cas, "And Cas isn't really thinking about much. He's enjoying this little show of mine." I look back at the older Winchester who looked at me impressed. Cas was smiling a little bit, and Sam, well let's just say he was kind of embarrassed. This was a little fun.

After a moment of silence, Dean piped up, "If you can hide yourself from pretty much everything, why are you still on the run?"

"I can only hide for so long before they find me, and they always find me. I used to be able to hide for weeks at a time, but here lately I've only been able to manage a few days at most." I turn my back to the boys, suddenly overcome with an annoying emotion called sadness, and I desperately wanted to hide it from them.

"I just want to be able to have a somewhat normal life, considering I'm the offspring of a rogue angel and a demon. I just want to be able to settle down somewhere without having to look over my shoulder." The sadness seeped into my voice, and I was hoping that they wouldn't hear it, but when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew I had failed. I looked at the hand, and based on the tan sleeve, I deduced it was the angel himself. "Thanks."

Dean cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "So since you have no idea who this guy is, that means we are back at square one."

Sam picked up on his brother's need to change the subject. This means we need to go to the morgue and see if we can't take a look at the bodies, that is, if there are any." I turned back around to face them, finally over my momentary bout of annoying sadness.

"So what you're saying is that we need to go to the morgue and examine the bodies?" As soon as I said that, I knew what I had done.

"That is exactly what we're saying. Where have you been? Mars? The Enterprise? God forbid, Narnia?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you caught me, I was in my hut in the forest of Narnia where I have the head of the queen on a stake." I barked back. The look on Dean's face was worth it. Sam just laughed.

I turned to go. "Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"We're going to the morgue, right?"

Dean shook his head. "Not tonight little miss sunshine. We go tomorrow. Me and Sam. You and Cas can hang here."

I nodded my head, kind of disbelievingly, then disappeared, sort of teleporting back to my room. I could only imagine their faces. Cas joined me a few seconds later. I immediately went to the bed that I had claimed, and laid down, letting my exhaustion from this incredibly long day lull me into a deep sleep.

I don't know whether it was a few hours, or just thirty minutes, but a commotion woke me up. I looked for Cas, but the room was empty. The loud noises coming from the room next door made me hope and dream that someone wasn't getting it on. I immediately went over to the next room, invisible, just to see what the commotion was about. There was about three strange men in the room still standing, and about three on the ground, dead. Sam was passed out over by the wall, Dean and Castiel were fighting the remain men. These weren't ordinary men, these were demons. They had found me, again. This meant that if the demons had found me, the angels weren't far behind.

I made myself visible, immediately smiting one of the men. Dean looked at me surprised. "Get out of here." He yelled, gesturing towards the door.

The remaining two demons focused their attention on me. One of them was a short brunette man, and the other one was a tall blonde woman. "Looks like the abomination is here after all." The man spit.

"Yeah well, ya'll woke me up from my beauty sleep." I retorted, making a move towards the man.

Dean took the opportunity to stab the man with his knife, and Castiel smited the woman, ending the attack. Castiel immediately moved to where Sam was, and placed two fingers on his forehead, healing him.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, worried.

Cas turned to Dean, an apologetic look on his face, "He will be fine. He is sleeping now while his wounds heal."

"Thanks Cas." Dean turned to face me. "Why didn't you leave when I told you to? You could've gotten hurt."

I just rolled my eyes. "It looks like I saved your butt. If I hadn't come in, you would've been in the same position as Sam."

"We had it covered." Dean growled at me.

"Dean." Cas said, breaking Dean out of his concentration on me.

"What Cas?" Dean whipped around so fast, I was sure he got whiplash.

"She was only attempting to help." Castiel received a death glare from Dean.

Dean stood there for a minute, considering what had gone on. He looked over at the angel, and his expression softened. He turned to me. "I guess I could say thanks, but I'm not, cause we didn't really need help. But thanks."

I looked at him confused, "Uh, you're welcome. I think."

"You do realize though that you killed the only source of information that we had?" Dean replied.

I shot a look at Castiel, who also shot me a confused look. "What?"

Dean crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "You know, the only source of information regarding why demons are after you. Might be helpful to capture and force that information out of one of the demons after you."

Castiel's eyes widened acknowledging why Dean was so pissed off. It was my turn to be pissed off.

"You could've said 'Hey Taylor, don't kill those Demons, we want to capture them.' You know that would've been a very valid request" I shouted at Dean. I turned my back to him, thinking. "You know what, I've got a better plan." I paused, Sam began stirring in the back, finally waking up from his unconsiousness. Dean looked at me, beckoning me to continue. I turned to face him. "Let's use me as bait, get another demon to come…"

"No way." Dean interrupted me. I looked at him as if he committed murder. If anything his expression hardened. "We are not using you as bait."

Sam stood up and headed our way, attempting to catch up on the conversation. It was clear that he was still trying to wipe sleep from his eyes.

"Dean." Cas piped in. I looked over at him, and he looked worried.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked, noticing the worry on his friend.

"We need to go, the angels. They've found us." Cas stated. He walked up to us, grabbed us all into a very uncomfortable bear hug, and then things moved so fast that I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

The fact that we landed in a shack didn't surprise me. The fact that I could smell salt in the air did.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, looking around, and for some reason, I could barely stand. A feeling of vertigo swept over me. "What's wrong with me?" I fell, no longer able to keep my balance.

"Dammit Cas. You know I hate traveling like that. Where's baby? She better be safe." Dean yelled as Cas made his way over to the older hunter. "Why the hell a….." Cas placed two fingers on Dean's forehead, putting him to sleep, and catching him as he fell. Sam looked over at the angel with an incredulous look.

"I couldn't think." The angel offered his explanation. He began dragging a sleeping Dean over to a nearby couch. "To answer your question, we are on a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific." Cas laid Dean down, making sure that he wasn't too uncomfortable.

"Why exactly are we here?" Sam asked, now moving to help me up.

Ignoring Sam's question, Castiel pulled out his angel blade, drug it across his hand, and then began painting sigils on the walls. "We are here because there were angels after us. Until we know what is going on, we need to stay hidden."

"Which leaves one more question unanswered." I piped in, I drug myself to sit on a chair, due to my bout of vertigo. "Why am I so dizzy?"

"The fact that we traveled over a hundred miles is probably why." Sam explained. "You're probably suffering from a bit of whiplash, and motion sickness."

"Precisely." Cas chimed in, wrapping a cloth around his cut hand.

I glared at the angel. "There could've been a better way to do that." Cas only shook his head in response.

"We're back to square one, and the best part is, I have no computer to do research on." Sam complained, walking over to a window, and looking out between the lines of the sigils painted there.

"Well, we've got one idea." I piped in. The feelings of nausea and dizziness starting to fade away. Probably the fact that I'm not human save for the little bit of DNA I got from my demon possessed human mother. Both Sam and Cas looked my way. "We could summon a high ranking demon who would know who is coming after me and or could get the demons to stop trying to kill me."

Sam looked over at Cas and they shared a look. Sam piped in a few moments later, "We could summon Crowley."

Cas looked at Sam. "No, that is a horrible idea."

"What other options do we have? We can't exactly summon her mother? And who's to say that her mom would even come in the first place?" Sam yelled, turning to face the angel.

I just sat back and watched them as they argued. Cas really didn't want to summon Crowley, from what I gathered, the king of hell. I thought that title belonged to Lucifer, but there was this whole thing with weird weather, and all the demons left me alone for a few years, so I bet that had something to do with the devil. Eventually Cas gave in to Sam's, very impressive, puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. We will summon Crowley." Cas said.

"You rang?" a voice came from behind me, startling me. I turned around to see a short balding man in a long overcoat. "Hello love." His British accent quite endearing for a demon.

"That was quick." Sam whispered, which I'm not sure went unnoticed by the demon standing before me. He turned to face the man, "Why are demons trying to kill us?"

"Besides the fact that you are the famed Winchesters, and the fact that you are harboring an abomination that demon and angel alike cannot stand? Gee I don't know. Take your pick." He replied, walking forward until he suddenly couldn't walk any further. "A devil's trap? You really don't trust me do you?"

"Not as far as I can throw you." Sam replied, crossing his arms. "Why did you send demons to kill anyone that associates with Taylor?"

The demon looked at Sam and rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear me before? I don't know why, I didn't send them. I figured that you would get that through my sarcasm."

Despite the fact that both Cas and Sam seemed to know this demon, I was beginning to get frustrated. "Who the hell are you?"

The demon snapped his head in my direction, his attention fully on me. "I'm Crowley, the bloody king of hell."

"You're Lucifer? I would've guessed that you'd be taller, but…"

"No love, I'm the guy who took over after Lucy got locked back up, don't you know this? Haven't you," Crowley started, Sam ran over and began trying to shut him up, to no avail, "read the Supernatural books? They're all true." Sam looked defeated, and the demon known as Crowley smirked at the younger Winchester. Hmm, the Supernatural books, I might have to read those.

"So if you didn't send them, do you know who did?" Cas asked, getting Crowley to get back on topic.

"It must be her whore of a mother. Wants dear old Taylor dead." Crowley replied, the smirk leaving his face. "And before you ask, Moose, no I cannot call the demons off." He turned to look at me. "That would require speaking, and by speaking I mean stabbing, your mother." Crowley looked at Sam. "Are we done here?"

Dean begins stirring on the couch. Sam walks over to the edge of the devil's trap and scrapes a line through it, breaking the circle. As soon as he's done, Crowley has disappeared. Dean sits up on the couch, and looks over at Cas.

"What the hell Cas?" He looks over at me and at Sam. "What'd I miss?"

 **I know this was a shorter chapter, but I've got the next few chapters laid out, so the timing of updates should be quicker. And the fact that I've got my homework under control should help as well. Until the next chapter, I bid you all ado.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So Taylor's mother is sending demons to kill her." Dean said, now sitting at the table located in the kitchen area of the small beach shack. "I bet her deadbeat dad is the one sending the angels." Dean stands up, and begins pacing.

I wanted to get to the bottom of things, "What can we do about this?"

Sam looked over at me, and Dean stopped his pacing for a second, before continuing once more.

"Well, I would do some research if I had my laptop." Sam said, and Cas disappeared, but was back pretty quickly, a laptop in hand. "Thanks Cas." Sam took the laptop from the angel, and went to the table to begin researching.

"On that note, I'm gonna go get some grub." Dean headed for the door, but stopped, laying a fist on the door. He turned around. "That's right. We are on a deserted island with no food. No pie, and especially, no booze. I'm starving and the first place that Castiel thinks of taking us is a deserted island with no pie or boo…." Dean falls to the floor asleep once again.

Cas is behind the hunter, but this time lets him fall. Sam nods a thanks in Cas's direction.

I walk over and look at him, crumpled on the floor "Are we just gonna leave him there?"

The resounding "yes" from both Cas and Sam surprises me. Shrugging, I walk over to the couch and plop down. Maybe a nice nap would do me some good. What feels like minutes later, I'm being shaken.

"C'mon Taylor. We found something." It's Dean, he must've woken up.

"What do you mean we? I found something Jerk." Sam yelled

"Bitch." Was Dean's reply.

I slowly sat up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "What've you found Sam?"

"A summoning spell. We should be able to summon your mother."

Summon my mother? The bitch that left me to die. I didn't know what to think other than that I wanted this to be over. I was tired of running. "Alright. Let's do it."

"You do realize that this will attract the angels as well." Cas warned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Let them come. Maybe my dear old dad will come and we can deal with him as well." I was dead serious about being done with all the running. For some reason being around the Winchesters has given me some confidence.

"Alright. I will go gather ingredients." Cas said, and then he was gone.

Sam looked around the shack. "I'm going to go for a walk. Call me if you need anything Dean." And with that Sam left the building.

It was just me and the older Winchester. Awkward. He looks around, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous tick.

"So. Some weather we're having." He started.

"You are horrible at small talk." I replied, he looked defeated. "But, I'm not going to complain. You can cut the awkwardness in the air here with a knife."

He looked a little relieved. "So how are you holding up?"

"Eh, pretty well I guess. Better than most angel/ demon hybrids." I shuffle a little on the couch, opening up a seat next to me. I pat it, hoping that Dean would take the hint and come take a seat. He does.

"You realize you are the only one in existence right?"

"Yeah, I kind of gauged that at the fact that all three of you didn't quite know how to handle me." I smirked, which also earned a little smile from Dean. "I'll be kind of glad though."

"Really?"

"I mean yeah. Once this is all over. Once we take care of my mom, and my dad for that matter, I can finally live a semi-normal life." I look down at my feet, which were suddenly very interesting. "About as normal a life as an angel-demon hybrid can have that is."

"You know, the apple-pie life isn't for everyone." Dean chimed in. I looked up at him.

"Apple-pie life?"

"Yeah you know, white picket fence, two point five kids. The American dream." I nod. "I've tried to live that life once. Hell, it lasted a year before that all fell apart. Once you're in this life, there ain't no getting out of it."

I nodded, "What do you mean this life?"

"Hunting. Demons, angels, monsters. You know, the life." He replied. There was something there that I picked up on.

"Monsters?" I had never heard of monsters before.

"Yeah, you know, vampires, werewolves, the stuff from horror movies. You didn't know?" He looked at me concerned.

"I did not. I knew demons and angels existed, cause hell I'm part each of them, but monsters. That's a new one." I looked back down at my feet, suddenly very interesting again.

Dean shut up. He must've known that I would need a minute to process the fact that monsters existed. It wasn't just demons and angels anymore. Honest to god monsters existed. I may not be able to be normal ever again. Dean shuffled awkwardly on the couch next to me until a flutter of something could be heard from behind us.

"Damn Cas, that was quick," Dean began to stand up, but once he saw what it was, he froze. "Sammy!" he yelled, "Get in here!"

Dean began to draw his knife, and Sam rushed in as well, his gun already drawn. I guess I could see what all the commotion was about. When I stood up, there was a man, he was also short, with longish dirty blonde hair. He smiled at the Winchesters.

"Ya'll thought I was dead didn't ya." Dean holster's his knife, but pulls out his gun, aiming it at the man. "Ya'll thought Lucy killed me way back in Muncie. Well, he did, but dear old dad brought me back." The man explains.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asks, not losing sight of the man, as he tries to move closer to the brothers.

"You can holster your weapons. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Congrats on stopping the apocalypse, and the leviathans, and you know, the rest of the things that you caused. Where's Cassie? I heard he was hanging out with you two." The man continued, walking closer.

He wasn't trying to get close to Sam or Dean. He was trying to get close to me. What he wanted with me, I don't know, but I didn't want any of it. Thankfully, Dean and Sam stayed in front of him, shielding me from him. There was another flutter sound, and Cas stood there.

"Gabriel." He said, shock coating his voice and his features.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gabriel. You are dead." Cas states, still in a state of shock.

The angel, whose name is Gabriel, smiles at Cas. "Hey Cassie! Long time no see." The angel walks towards Cas, and hugs him awkwardly. Awkward because Cas stands there like a stick.

"What are you doing here?" Sam barks. The angel looks at the younger hunter, a gleam in his eye.

"Well you see, I've been trying to track down my daughter ever since I've been brought back from the dead. You know, using angels to help me out." At this I froze. What did he mean by tracking his daughter?

"What does that have to do with us?" Dean barks this time. Neither of the brothers has lowered their weapon, and even Cas is still tense.

"Well you see, back in the day, I was with this smoking hot lady, who turned out to be a demon. I found out that she had a kid, and didn't tell me. So I've been trying to track the kid down. I finally am able to track her to a little motel in Muncie, Indiana, only to see that she is gallivanting around with the Winchester brothers." Gabriel explains. Sam and Dean exchange a look, and I freeze even more.

"She's your daughter?" Sam asks, lowering his weapon and gesturing towards me.

Gabriel nods. This. Oh my god. This angel is my deadbeat dad who has been sending angels to come kill me. And the bastard is standing in front of me. There's no way that my father is this guy.

"Well if you've been tracking her, then you know that demons have been after her practically her whole life right? And, angels too." Dean pipes in. He lowers his weapon too. This isn't my father.

"I knew about the demons, but the angels should've been to bring you to me. The demons are her mother's doing. She's a total bitch." My 'father' replied to the older Winchester. He's not my father.

"Yeah, there's no way that you're my father." I pipe in, finally having the courage to speak. Gabriel looks at me, his expression softening. "Why would an angel,"

"Archangel." Gabriel corrects me.

"Whatever. Why would an archangel sleep with a demon, let alone spawn with one?" I finish, a look of rage I know plastered across my face. The archangel looks scared, which is right where I want him.

"I have an explanation for that." The fear disappears from his face, the bastard. "You see I was going through a rebellious stage. I left heaven, changed my face and became a trickster."

"That sounds fake, but okay." I replied, crossing my arms.

"I know. But once I found out I had a daughter, I did everything in my power to find you. But then the apocalypse happened, and I got stopped by these two bozos," he pointed to the Winchesters at that, Dean barked out a 'hey', "and then my brother killed me. That stopped my search for a little bit."

I don't even believe the bastard. I just want to get out of there as fast as I can. I leave the shack in a fit of rage. If I hadn't been so angry, I would've enjoyed the beach. The sand was nice and white, the water nice and blue. It looked like it was straight out of one of those travel brochures. I quickly found a large rock and jumped up onto the top of it. The scenery was nice, but the nice tropical breeze tied this whole thing together.

I could hear them arguing about who should come out here and talk to me, just to make sure I didn't go dark side. From what I could gather, no one was letting the archangel out here with me. Which was good, because I might just kill him, which I guess wouldn't be the first time for the guy. Moments later I was joined by Cas, who took a seat next to me on the rock. He just sat there silently.

"What are you doing Cas?" I asked, the angel sitting there stoically was creeping me out.

"I have come to speak with you. I figured you would talk when you were ready." He replied, squinting at the horizon.

"Yeah well. I don't really want to talk." I said. Cas just looked over at me.

"That's fine." He went back to squinting at the horizon.

As much as I enjoyed the silence, it was becoming too much. I threw up my hands in defeat, "Fine, I'll talk."

"Gabriel really is your father." He began.

"It's just really hard to believe. That after so long my father just appears, out of the blue. Why didn't he come sooner? Huh? What was so important that he could come take care of his own daughter?" I said, shifting around on the rock to face the angel a little bit better.

Cas sighed, "There were a lot of factors. First, he was on his own for a while, seeing as he exiled himself from heaven. Then he died. Then there was the civil war in heaven, which he exiled himself for. It was only recently he was probably able to take up looking for you again."

"I guess that makes sense."

"You should give him a chance." Cas finished, standing up and hopping off the rock we were sitting on.

"I'll think about it." With that, Cas smiled, and then headed back into the shack.

I guess I could give the old man a chance. After all, if what Cas said was true, then that's the least I could do for the old man. I hopped down from the rock, and then headed back into the shack. Once I entered, the guys, all talking in hushed tones around the table, suddenly shut up and looked at me.

I smiled at them, "There a slumber party going on? Is it time to braid Sam's hair?"

Dean smirked at Sam, who then gave me a dirty look.

"I'm gonna give you a chance Gabriel, but don't expect me to call you dad." At this, the archangel smiled. He rushed over and pulled me into a bear hug. "Um, can you not do that?"

"Now that's settled. Let's find Taylor's mom and finish this." Dean said, standing up from the table and clapping his hands together. Everyone in the room nods.

"I have all the ingredients we need." Cas announces, taking a baggy from a pocket on the inside of his trench coat.

"What are you a drug dealer?" I ask, which earns a chuckle from everyone. Cas stares at me.

"I don't understand. I am not dealing drugs."

"Nevermind Cas, just hand the stuff over so Sam can get started." Dean said, still chuckling at the angel.

Once Dean had handed off the ingredients he began to ready a devil's trap so that when the summoning was successful, my mother wouldn't be able to go anywhere. I decided to just get out of the way, so I took a seat on the couch. A moment later I could feel someone sit down next to me.

"Hey kiddo." It was Gabriel.

"Hey." I replied. I didn't look up at him, but from the way he fidgeted, I could tell he was nervous. "I hope you know why I can't simply call you dad."

"I know." He replied, a little forlorn.

"I went my whole life without anyone, it's a little hard for me to just suddenly accept that now I'm an adult, here's dear old dad wanting to be part of my life." I explained, finally looking at him. He was sad, which is to be expected.

"Yeah, I know. I regret not being able to get to you sooner, so that maybe you'd have a semi-normal childhood."

"Everything is ready!" Sam called out, and I got off the couch. Gabriel followed me, and we all stood there watching as Sam performed the spell.

There was a bright flash of light, followed by smoke, and then suddenly standing in the middle of the room, conveniently where Dean painted the devil's trap, was a woman. She did look slightly like me, confirming my beliefs that yes, I did get some of my looks from the poor human my mother possessed. Her black eyes zeroed in on me.

"Well if it isn't my favorite daughter?" the woman spit.


End file.
